


New plans, new people, new places

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Modern Era, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Sitting in a bar, dressed and dolled up, you wait for something to happen. You're nervous, but still hold out, holding onto the brightly colored drink like your life depends on it.That's when Tenzou sits down beside you and the real game of the evening begins.





	New plans, new people, new places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasswingsndreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/gifts).



> Thank you Chisie for proofreading!!! T^T
> 
> This is a request from my tumblr which got a little bit out of hand ^^'' The exact request is in the end note, because there's a little surprise waiting and I didn't want to spoil it. 
> 
> Glasswingsdreamz, I hope you still like it ;)

The leather stuck uncomfortably to your skin. With a grimace, you secretly raised first one leg, then the other. Leather seats. Only pretentious, expensive bars were insane enough to buy leather seats and expect them to be practicable in today’s society. You felt so incredibly stupid and nervous while you tugged the rim of your skirt further down your legs. Should the fabric ride up that high? Should it reveal half of your thighs? Should you really feel this naked and bare, and so goddamn exposed? And your blouse, just enough cleavage showing to make sure everyone close enough could get a good sight. Right now, the light, silky fabric which had been cool and smooth on your skin felt like a burning cage, too loose and too tight at the same time.

A deep breath in, then you rolled your tensed shoulders. Yes, it was your idea and you still stood behind it. Right now, you were just one of the countless smart businesswomen who enjoyed an earned drink in a dimly lit bar. The counter in front was a spectacular mix of chrome, stone and glass, the cocktails wandering over the top just as fancy and extravagant as the surroundings. Even the bar keepers had an aloof aura around them while they prepared the different alcoholic beverages, some with a stoic and nonchalant expression on their faces.

There was a reason why you selected this special kind of bar — and it had nothing to do with the coziness and welcoming atmosphere. No, the risk of meeting randomly some acquaintances was reduced to a minimum.

A fact you both appreciated to no end, considering what kind of…

“Hello.”

So simple, so easy. Deep, with a little rasp swinging in the two syllables, a voice which easily send sparkling shivers down your spine. One last breath in, and with a lopsided smile on your lips, you turned around, while you tried to control the rim of your skirt from hiking up. “Hello,” you echoed.

The first thing your eyes fell on was a wide, trained chest, clothed into a fine, black suit. Inwardly, you couldn’t help yourself but to sigh dreamily at the mere imagination of ripping the jacket open, feeling the silky fabric of the shirt underneath and your fingers running over the planes of the muscles straining underneath your eyes. But that wasn’t the only thing catching your attention.

 

He was tall. When you were finished ogling the wide chest, your eyes slid upwards, over more of his upper body, more of a muscular neck, basically begging to be kissed and bitten into. Over the sharp jaw, a bit tensed and abruptly relaxing when he noticed your gaze. Over the eyes, dark, deep and full of knowledge. And over the first strands of hazelnut-colored strands, hanging into his forehead and looking so soft you craved nothing more than the sight of them after a night of debauchery and pleasure.

In short, the man was a wet dream come true. And the fact that he called out to you first made your lips curl into a wider smile, especially when your eyes met his again.

“Are you going to stand here,” you started and watched how his Adam’s apple bobbed in anxiety, “for the whole evening or do you want to join me?”

“If you don’t mind my… _company_.”

“Of course not.” While you turned again to the bar, you gestured to the seat to your right. His clothing ruffled when the brunet leaned against the leathery cushion. “I wouldn’t turn that offer down.”

Anticipation rushed through your veins, together with a giddy feeling which made your fingers tremble the tiniest bit as you reached for your drink and raised it to your mouth. The colorful cocktail burned in your throat, but when you glanced again at the man, the slightly unpleasant feeling was gone in an instant. “May I ask for your name?”

His hands, oh god, his _hands_. Casually, he raised one to gesture to one of the barkeepers, while dirty images of his hands caressing different parts of your body popped up.

Or inside your body. A shudder shook your hands. _Oh yes._ That sounded even better.

The man grimaced, but hid his discomfort behind a weary smile when he noticed your gaze. “You can call me Tenzo.”

“Tenzo.” You tested the syllables. Yes, a suitable name for him. “A pleasure to meet you. My name is (Y/N).”

 

Now, Tenzo looked downright uncomfortable. His knee jerked when he heard your name and his black eyes widened by a fraction.

“Yes?” One of your eyebrows rose, while your lips were still curled into a pleasant smile. “Is something the matter?”

He shook weakly his head, only to nod after a split second. And now, you could see how Tenzo’s eyes slid over the rims of your skirt, revealing again more as they should. This time, you didn’t try to hide your legs. This time, you crossed them, making sure the motion hiked the fabric even further up. More of your thighs were bare and for everyone to see, but your attention was on the attractive man who was the target of your little shenanigans. His reaction made you chuckle.

A sheen of red flashed over his features, adorable and incredibly arousing at the same time. You bit your lower lip, all the while suppressing the coo of happiness at the sight. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” Quickly, Tenzo stared at the glass-counter in front of him. Both of his arms were sprawled out on top, hands tangled into each other and fingers digging into his own flesh. Hopefully out of the self-imposed restrictions and the tantalizing sight of your nicely shaped thighs.

A barkeeper placed a whiskey-glass in front of him. Ice clinked slightly when the amber liquid poured into it. Two fingers of fine whiskey. You could only imagine how Tenzo would taste in a few hours and a new wave of giddy nervousness washed through your body.

Carefully, you slid closer to him, while Tenzo sipped at his drink, not even reacting when the surely stiff alcohol burned even stronger than your beverage before through his throat. “Come on, I can see something is bothering you. Won’t you tell me? I promise, I’m a good listener.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“I mean, I believe that, without a doubt.”

“And?” Again, you inched closer. Your knees touched the side of Tenzo’s thighs. The man stiffened, glanced at you, only to take another, hasty sip from his whiskey. “Will you tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

“I’m just…” A snort echoed in the air. “I’m a bit lost, to be quite honest.”

“Why? Is there anything in particular what worries you?”

“All this… This _bar_ and the people and the suit…” Tenzo raked through his hair. “That isn’t what I thought it would be. I thought I wouldn’t be this nervous, but I am.”

“Hey.” Before Tenzo could pull away, you laid a hand on top of his, which was still clawing into the glass. His head flinched around, all the while your fingers started to gently stroke over the warm skin. “It’s alright. I’m nervous too.”

Tenzo snorted. “Really? I didn’t notice…”

“Because I’m also excited.” you whispered. “I’m nervous and excited, and definitely, this is the best moment of my life. It’s fantastic to meet you here, like this.” To underline your point, you played with the cuffs of his sleeve, the tiny, white button cold underneath your thump when you stroked over it. “Maybe that helps. The suit looks very good on you, Tenzo.”

A short-lived grin flashed over his face. “Really?”

“Really. This jacket.” Gently, you stroked over his arm. The muscles stiffened underneath your touch as your fingers wandered higher and higher, over forearm, upper arm and shoulder. “I really like what you did to the white shirt. A little bit more relaxed to leave the upper buttons open.” Another second in which you played with the named button. Again, Tenzo’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped down whatever words laid on his tongue. “I can see a bit of your neck. The tiniest bit. And that drives me up the walls.”

“(Y/N)…” He was definitely troubled. But in the best way possible. The dark voice, smooth and hoarse, had darkened even further, and when you looked into his face, Tenzo’s eyes were closed and his jaw worked, like he tried to hold back some curses or defenses against your advances.

 

Unconsciously, a smirk flashed over your lips. That was exactly the state you wanted to see the man in, troubled and holding himself back, barely clawing onto his control and with every single one of your actions pushed closer to giving in. You felt lightheaded as you leaned further in, your lipstick-covered lips nearly gracing over Tenzo’s hot ears, while your hand fell lower. From the neckline of his exposed throat over his covered sternum, to his navel. A teasing circle around the little dip, then your fingers wandered further, adventured and enjoyed. Tenzo’s muscles trembled noticeably, his hand clawed that tightly into the glass that you feared for a second that it would break. But nothing happened, only the partly melted ice clinked high and chiming against the rims.

In the back of your head, you knew you two weren’t that secret. Thank god you selected this high-end bar where no one of your friends and colleagues would ever see to what extent you were willing to go. But you didn’t care. How could you, when there was such a delicious treat right in front of you?

Finally, your hand landed on Tenzo’s thigh. Gently, you stroked over the fabric, up and down, up and down. All the while your mouth formed more teasing words, what caused the brunet to curse softly under his breath. “Not to talk about your other… _advantages._ I have to say, the trousers really compliment your legs. And a few more zones…”

“God…”

“Just relax.” You whispered into his ear. “Play along. Everything is going to be fine. Just like you.”

Tenzo stilled. Then, just when you thought you pushed him a bit too far, the man laughed. Like low thunder in the distance, the waves rolled through his chest, so close to your body you could feel them in your own.

 

“Alright,” Tenzo breathed, “Alright. I’ll play along.”

“Good.” One last squeeze to his thick thighs and you settled back into your seat. “We can have a good evening together. Enjoy it. Live it. And drink. It helps.”

Tenzo laughed again, a warm chuckle which sent hot arousal into the depths of your stomach. “Not too much. After all, there’s someone who needs all of my attention.”

“Oh. Should I know her?”

“I hope so.” Now, he wasn’t nervous anymore. You could hear it. Tenzo sounded a bit more secure, the shaking of his fingers had stopped and the fire in his black eyes burned directly through your heart when you met his gaze.

_Finally._

“And? How is she?”

“Beautiful, of course.” A sip at his nearly empty drink. “I love what she did with her hair. Can’t wait to see it on my pillow.”

At that, you just had to snort into your cocktail. You giggled, looked at Tenzo and broke into a new wave of sheer excitement. The man was honestly confused. His forehead laid in wrinkles, eyebrows drawn together, he watched how you couldn’t help but to giggle weakly into your drink, until you had to place the high glass again on the counter to not spill anything on your clothes. Even the closest barkeeper had some pitiful glances left for the brunet, who slowly blushed in a deep, lovely crimson red. Until he groaned loudly and hid his face in his hands. “Too cheesy. Too forward.” he mumbled. “Oh god…”

You still giggled. “No, no! It was… just unexpected!”

“Really?”

“It was a bit cheesy. But I liked it.”

 

You could nearly feel the barkeeper dying a little bit on the inside when he heard how the stupidest flirt in the books seemed to work on you. Little did he know…

Tenzo’s whiskey glass was nearly empty, the ice mingling with the alcohol. Your cocktail was also drained. For you it was clear, soon something had to happen and it was also clear where the evening would go. The atmosphere was hot and heavy, sparks flew when you leaned in again, smiling and trying to lower your voice to a hoarse level. “Okay, _Tenzo_. Surprise me. When you have your mysterious woman in your bed, what would you do?”

“I would make sure she enjoys every second of it.” The answer came like Tenzo didn’t think at all about it. That was his lust talking and seeing him again blushing to the tips of his ears made your limbs tingle and the arousal pool further.

“How?” you asked.

Tenzo leaned closer. His warm scent enveloped you. Forest and a manly aftershave, a bit spicy and a bit sweet. He was completely into your little game, measured at the warm and confident voice whispering incredibly arousing things into your ear. “Right now? I would ask for permission before I would make any move, take her into a secluded space, then…”

You had to close your eyes in a badly suppressed moan when the pause filled your head with lots and lots of images. Dirty images of Tenzo, dirty images of yourself, dirty, incredibly arousing images of you two, entangled and entwined in the best way possible.

_God, what is he doing to me?_

But he continued, merciless and without a doubt in his mind, while you could only listen, bite your lower lip and press your thighs together in a hopeless try to diminish the heat the tiniest bit which swirled through your whole body. “Then, I would start to kiss her. Until she completely forgets the world. Slowly, but thoroughly. If I know she wants it, I will go further. Slipping my hands into her underwear, grabbing her ass, tugging her closer. Until she can feel how hard I am for her, only for her.”

“Oh god…” Now, it was your turn to shiver. How dare this man had such control over you! How dare he was able to make you this wet with mere words!

 

Just when you wanted to retort something ( _anything would be great!_ ), your spine straightened abruptly. A hand had slithered over your naked thigh, barely a real caress, but enough to make you whimper. And again, just two fingers drawing the line of your skirt, warm and secure. Tenzo watched with a smug expression on his face how you struggled to keep all the embarrassing sounds in which waited on your tongue, all the while his fingers continued their little exploration. He just gave back what you had done to him, but hell, it was goddamn _hot_. His index finger started his path anew, from the outer side of your thigh closest to him, following the rim of your skirt over the top and _holy mother of god!_

A squeal escaped you. Right there, between your legs! You could feel his fingers teasing, stroking and poking further, not really touching your sex, but so _goddamn close_ and yet so far.

“God?” Tenzo cocked an eyebrow. “I like to hear that. But I would like to hear my name even more.”

“Ya-! Tenzo…”

“Right.” His breath crashed against your heated skin. “Now, with that out of the way… Where do you want to take this? Your place? Or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Breathlessly, you turned to him, feverishly scrambling through your purse. With a careless motion, you slapped some bills on the counter. “Just get us out of here.” Before the man could protest, you grabbed his wandering hand and pulled him up and along with you.

Tenzo’s big hand squeezed yours. Alright, maybe he wasn’t that unwilling. You grinned at him, what he countered with a weak chuckle and a wink. Yeah, now he was relaxed and went along with your shenanigans.

The way to his car felt too long and too short at the same time. In every dark corner, you would use the opportunity and secrecy to flush yourself into him, giggling cheekily at the growing hardness in his suit pants. Tenzo answered with a few kisses pressed to your jaw, hasty and hungry, but before any of them could grow into something more, you would shove him away.

 

“Not now,” you breathed, “Home. Then we can do whatever we want.”

“Sounds great.” he murmured back. Another warm peck to your cheek, nearly meeting your lips, then Tenzo pulled away. You two were too close, breath mixing and the tension rising past the bearable levels. Pure, raw want for the man pulsed through your veins and you would’ve buckled under the impact if not for his strong fingers grabbing you by the hand and pulling you along. This time, his steps were fast and hasty as he nearly jogged to his car, while you could only stumble after him, hindered by your high shoes.

Tenzo noticed. Abruptly, he stopped before offering his arm to you. “Sorry. I didn’t think.”

“Neither did I. Should’ve went with some flat shoes.”

“I like them.”

You smiled brightly at Tenzo. “Oh, you charmer! Now, come on. I’m eager to test out how my hair looks on your pillows.”

You heard how Tenzo grunted. “That was just stupid of me.”

“Charming.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Well, for me it’s charming.”

“Good thing I talked to you, then. Any other woman would’ve blown me off.”

Tenzo directed his steps towards a black hybrid car. You poked his ribs and enjoyed the little huff of air coming from him. “I’m just stupid enough to fall for your cute puns and handsome face and body.”

“Thank god I have them.” A short ruffle through his pockets and the car beeped, telling you it was unlocked. “Otherwise, I had no idea how to get laid.”

“Thank god you stumbled over me.” Feeling bold and a little bit drunk, your hand landed on his perfect ass. One squeeze, and Tenzo looked full of surprised amusement at you. You giggled, only to laugh even louder when his own hand rested on your ass. “Just get me to your place,” you winked at him and even through the darkness you could see how much Tenzo blushed when you squeezed his ass cheek again, “You have a few promises to live up to.”

 

You had never seen somebody opening a door to a car that fast and eagerly. To be honest, you were also quite impatient. What else would explain the hurry you showed when climbing inside the car? The car keys jingled when Tenzo jammed them into the engine. A roar, the car trembled and soon, you found yourself on the road, only accompanied by a highly concentrated man and the radio, which weakly played “Tainted Love”. You hummed the melody and looked into the dark and nearly empty streets. The air was still charged with some kind of energy, tingling on your skin and making goose bumps appear. One look at Tenzo, how he stared at the street in front, only to catch him glancing at you. You met his eye with a little wink, what he answered with a shake of his head.

Still a bit stuck up. You could change that pretty quickly. When Tenzo looked again at the street, you laid your hand on top of his thigh.

His jaw tensed. “(Y/N). That is not a good idea.”

Teasingly, your hand slid further towards his lap. Fingertip for fingertip, you edged closer to your goal, namely, the quickly growing bulge which suddenly was the center of your attention. “Are you serious?”

Tenzo’s fingers around the steering wheel tightened. “Really not a good idea.”

“Good idea.”

“No. I’m driving.”

“Tenzo~…”

“(Y/N)…” he groaned, just in the moment when you palmed his erection through his pants. Like a wounded animal, he wiggled on his seat. “Really not a good idea!”

A nonchalant hum vibrated through your chest. The task at hand was far too important and so incredibly interesting to stop just now. Carefully, you rubbed the bulge. Heat surged in waves through the thin fabric and the suppressed groan erupting from the man grew pained when you continued your ministrations with an awful lot of glee. With your palm, you pressed down, while your fingers curled around the bump, dipped into creases and ridges until the man hissed a warning.

“God, woman. A little bit more and I will take you on the side of the road.”

 

_Mhm. Bending over the hood of the car or screaming his name into the cushions of the bed? Both is tempting. Very tempting._

“(Y/N)… Your hand…” Tenzo groaned. “Please, or this night will be shorter than we both want.”

Unconsciously, the grip had tightened around his erection and just as unconsciously, you had started to rub him in tiny movements, barely enough to create some delicious, torturous friction. Nothing for you, so much for him.

Deliberately slow, you loosened your hold around Tenzo’s erection. “Alright. But you have to make it up to me.”

His answer was a prompt downward movement of his right foot and a noticeable increase of speed. A smile flashed over your face, but the telltale wetness between your legs also silently urged the man to speed up a bit.

The rest of the way passed in a daze. You only had eyes for Tenzo, how his knuckles tightened around the wheel until they turned white, how he gritted his teeth and eyes flittered over the dimly lit streets, how the sweat stood in tiny little pearls on his forehead. On top of that, the noticeable bulge in his trousers wouldn’t fade at all, not even when he swiftly parked in front of an apartment complex in a nice neighborhood and loosened the seatbelt.

“Come.” He ordered, voice rough to the point of almost barking at you. He opened his door, climbed out and slammed it close, only to jog around to open yours.

Quickly, you followed the man, almost stumbling over your own feet when you climbed out of the car, only to fall directly into Tenzo’s arms. Suddenly, his lips were on yours, moving with an urgency like he was dying to finally have you. With a low hum, you answered, opened up your arms and mouth to welcome him. The night air was cool on your bare skin, but Tenzo was warm, hot and scorching your flesh. His hands slid underneath your blouse, caressing the stomach. Small, burning circles, making you gasp into his mouth and loosen the embrace.

“Your flat,” you panted, “bedroom. I need you.”

 

Tenzo only nodded. His hard dick was flushed against your lower stomach, before he stepped away, dragging you with him in a strange, eager mix of kissing and hands slipping underneath each other’s clothes. A grope here, a tease there. In the back of your mind you were aware how Tenzo opened first the apartment door, still kissing eagerly down your neck, while your hands ruffled through his hair, moaning his name like a broken prayer. You also had no idea how you two managed to climb the stairs. Neither of you bothered with the lights and both of you were too busy to feel the other up. Lots of pauses in the middle of the stairs ensued, filled with breathless kisses, tongues meeting and tugging at clothes before settling for hungry whispers.

“I want you.”

“Need to feel you…”

“God, what are you doing to me?”

“Faster, please… Please, I beg you…”

Tenzo’s hands were everywhere. Tugging eagerly at your blouse, impatiently hiking your skirt up until the cool air of the stairway drifted over your wet underwear, digging into your ass while he kissed you senseless. And God, he could kiss. No straight thought was able to wander through your mind, no other thoughts than the hazy declarations of _I love it, I love him_ anyway.

Hushed whispers mixed with the slightly wet sound of exchanged kisses, every one leaving you more lightheaded than the other. Finally, Tenzo pressed you against a wooden door, his lips moving against yours and your hands already nestling with the thin leather belt, the only gate to the prize in his pants.

You needed him. Needed him so badly. You burned in desire, whimpered and whined when Tenzo pulled back, away from you. Keys jingled and suddenly, the hard barricade in your back gave away. Just a short fall, then the strong arms wrapped around you stopped your fall.

“Good reflexes,” you said and allowed Tenzo to pull you again into an upright position.

“Can’t let you fall,” he retorted instantly. His deep timbre accompanied both of you into the dark hallway of the flat. Clawing into his wide shoulders for more hold, you stumbled backwards together with Tenzo, trusting the man blindly with guiding you through the darkness. Again, neither of you bothered with the light switches, too busy ripping clothes out of the way of hungry hands and claiming mouths. Just like you imagined in the bar, your lips sucked harshly at his strong neck, hopefully bruising the skin there. A mark, just for Tenzo. You purred nearly at the thought.

_A mark. Yes, on my Tenzo._

A sharp turn, another near-tumble and more hushed giggles, silenced by more, heated kisses. Tenzo bit into your neck, just a grace of teeth over your pulse point, but the moan ripped from your lungs told a whole different story.

“Tenzo…”

“Yes?”

“Bedroom.” You ordered and tugged demandingly at his already disheveled white shirt. “Now.” You had no idea for how long you would be able to stand the sheer heat swirling through your veins. Surely not for too long.

Thankfully, the man apparently saw it the same way. A husky laugh crushed against your neck, then, led by him, you walked just a few steps further, a door was opened and you stood in his bedroom.

Simple, clean and organized. Even in the darkness you couldn’t take your eyes off of the sturdy Teakwood-bed, white cushions, light-grey pillows and slightly darker blankets. Then, a hot mouth pressed into your exposed lower neck, while nimble hands started to unbutton your blouse in a surprisingly high speed.

Your own were busy tipping open the white dress shirt and when the fabric _finally_ fell away and you were able to stroke over the warm, taut skin, the abs twitching when your fingernails scratched over them and the low grumble in Tenzo’s chest rumbling through the air, you giggled cheekily. The air was charged with electricity, the invisible lightning zipping into your veins and through your bones. Your skin felt too tight, too loose, _too tight_ to bear it any longer. And you loved every second of it.

Tenzo was just as desperate. Together, you two discarded your clothing. Every hindering piece of fabric fell away, one by one by one, revealing more and more naked, heated, flushed body to work with.

You showered his chest with kisses, hands nestling again with the _goddamn tricky_ leather belt, while his didn’t bother at all with the buttons and zipper of your skirt. No, he just hiked the fabric up and slipped under the thin underwear, pulling the sinful black lace over your thighs.

 

His growl sent a surge of lava right into your deepest stomach. “God… You’re so beautiful.”

“Tenzo…” Your whimper was lost when his mouth found yours. “Please. Touch me.”

“’m planning to do that.” Fingers closed around yours, helped with the rest of the belt and the button of his suit pants. “Thoroughly. Again and again.”

You didn’t listen to the rest of the sweet nothings. A constant drum in your ears, carried by the warmth and eagerness of the man, whose hands exactly knew where to caress and where to pinch a little bit to make you crave more. The black fabric of his boxer shorts was tented and when you allowed your hands to slip underneath and caressed his hard dick on your own accord, a violent shudder wrecked through the man.

A daze laid over your mind. Suddenly, you found yourself sprawled across the wide bed, naked and bare for Tenzo to feast his eyes on. He stood on the end of the bed and only stared down at you, just as bare, the boxer short a crumpled pile on the floor.

Wordlessly, you made a ‘come hither’ gesture. A crook of your index and middle finger, smiling at Tenzo, before you found yourself embraced by a sheer mountain of muscles and warmth. He was pleasantly heavy, just like the dick flush against your lower stomach.

God, you wanted him so much. Needed him.

Again, your lips met, hungrily, messy and sloppy. Your hips rolled against each other. The sound of hushed moans and the incredibly naughty sounds of your dirty kisses echoed in the room, until Tenzo abruptly stopped.

“Wha…?” Confused, you looked into his shadowed face. “What’s going on? Why did you…?”

But instead of answering, the brunet laughed hoarsely. A kiss to your cheek, then to the other. His tongue dipped lower, followed the juncture of your neck, to your breasts. He knew what he was doing, made you arch and sigh into the heat of his mouth, only to dip even lower than that, kissing your soft stomach, your thighs, only to gently spread your legs and bury his face in the part between, where you wanted him the most.

 

A gasp escaped your mouth. For a few seconds, you squirmed on the blanket, the pressure of his tongue too much to bear. Then, Tenzo’s muscle flattened against your clit, softening the pressure, until your back arched and your hips rolled into his mouth.

Out of old habit, your fingers threaded into his soft hair, all the while whimpering pleads and singing praises. “Yes, more! Please, more, _more_ , lower, yes, right there, don’t stop, never stop again-!”

Then, his tongue delved inside. His fingers replaced the tongue and continued to massage your clit, while Tenzo craned his neck to go even deeper, to reach and taste more of your wetness. His nose bumped against your lower lips, his strong hands holding your quivering hips down, while your voice echoed in the room, pleading for more and whining his name out with every teasing flick of his tongue and the earnest eagerness the man displayed.

He wanted this, he wanted you, with every little inch of his being. When he found a particular nice rhythm, which made you gasp and actually swear in the most colorful tones, you could basically feel how Tenzo smirked in genuine satisfaction and manly pride.

You tugged gently at his hair. “Damn you.”

His warm breath felt almost icy against your wet sex when Tenzo chuckled. “You like it.”

“You’re too proud of yourself.”

“With someone like you by my side… Always.”

An answer was already on your tongue, but then his dived back into your wet hole and the words turned into a weak scream. The orgasm was already coming closer, you could feel it like his strength hovering above you. One more time, you drew a shuddering, hitching breath in, then tugged again at his hair.

Tenzo grumbled in protest, but stopped. His lips were so close to your pussy that you were so close to just push him right back and make him finish his work, but then you tugged once more, more insisting on both of your pleasure. “Please,” you begged and for a very close moment, you almost despised your own needy and breathless voice, “Please. I need more of you. I need you inside me. _Please_.”

 

Tenzo’s black eyes gleammed even through the dim darkness. But then, a small smile graced his features and he crawled back upwards. His whole body slid over your skin, his chest, his stomach, his lower stomach… When the hard dick dragged across your thighs, only to press against your wet core.

“Condoms,” you mumbled into his ear, “Now. Hurry.”

“Already on it.” Tenzo grunted. His arm reached out, while the other shored him from crushing your smaller form with his big one. You used the pause to explore his body once more, hands ghosting over his chest, caressing his stiff nipples what made the man shudder and hiss sharply.

The nightstand was opened, ruffles and crinkles of plastic echoed through the air, and the closing of the drawer. Giggling like a teenager, you watched how Tenzo cursed silently under his breath when he struggled with the small package, which rebelled against his wish to be opened with only one hand.

“Come,” you grabbed the condom from him and easily opened the outer foil, “Here. Now, get on with it.”

“Very romantic.”

“What is romantic about a one-night stand picked up in a bar?”

“I don’t know?” Gently, you caressed the heavy cock while you rolled the condom over the flesh. Tenzo gasped for air, while his hips tried to chase after the slightest bit of friction your hand promised. “Easy, boy. We have the whole night.”

Breathily, Tenzo chuckled. “I remember someone who urged me only a few minutes ago to hurry up.”

You opened your mouth to protest playfully, maybe pull a rise out of him, but then, Tenzo rubbed his now covered dick against you and the comment faded into a garbled moan.

He buried his face in the side of your neck. “God,” he whispered, “I can’t hold on any longer. I need to feel you.”

“Yes.” Your fingers closed around his dick and carefully guided him towards your wet sex. “Please. I need you just as much.”

 

“Alright.” He swallowed loudly when he the tip of his dick slid easily into you. “Alright, alright… Oh god, I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” While Tenzo pushed further inside, your lips searched for his. Gently, but with a little bit of force, you kissed the man. Tongues and a little bit of teeth, careful and knowing what he wanted. A little distraction, a little more foreplay before you two would go to the main course. And what a course it promised to be.

Tenzo groaned into your mouth until he fully entered. He had the perfect size for you, not too full, but definitely not too small, maybe a little bit too thick for complete comfort, but you could deal with that. You already loved the feeling, rolled your hips against his, teasing and mocking the man, trying to rile him further up. The air was heavy, charged up and the sound of his low gasps turned you even further on.

But right when Tenzo started to move, you put a hand to his chest.

“What?” he asked, clearly out of breath and still worried, “Everything alright? Are you okay?”

So sweet. Love swelled in your chest at the sight of the caring man. “Everything is alright. I just want to ride you.”

Blunt, yes. But also, effective. A harsh inhale and with a sudden turn of the world, Tenzo had rolled both of you around. He sank even deeper into you, which caused him to groan loudly your name. “(Y/N)… God, you’re feeling so good around me.”

“And you’re feeling so good inside of me.” you gave back with a cheeky grin.

Without a word, Tenzo offered his hands and you entwined your fingers. Then, you scrambled a bit around, until you kneeled over the man. Slowly, steadied by your own legs and by your entwined hands, you started to build a rhythm, while Tenzo’s adoring gaze was on you. Up, feeling the dick rub against your inner walls. Waiting for a moment, enjoying it to the fullest and circling your hips to tease a bit more, before you lowered yourself. Taking everything of Tenzo in. The way his forehead wrinkled, how he bit his lips, how his eyes would stay closed for some moments only to flutter open again. His muscles, moving underneath the skin, twitching with every motion of yours, the way his abs were straining in his attempt not to flip you over and set a faster pace.

 

Smiling at him, you continued your slow rhythm. Going up, steadied by Tenzo, waiting and teasing, only to go down again. The build-up was worth it. Sweat clung to your whole body, heat cursing through your veins and urging you to give in and simply ride the man senseless. But no, you still could wait. Like this, you took your sweet time, clenching around the hard cock and watching how Tenzo would shudder and moan.

Finally, your own breaking point was reached after eternities of slow pace. Every downward movement would consist of a little bit more power behind it, every upward stroke would be faster than before. Tenzo noticed, his feverish eyes clinging to your face.

“(Y/N),” he groaned, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” A gentle tug at his hands pulled his upper body upwards. Together, you moved, hips slapping into each other while gasps, kisses and tongues mixed. It was dirty, messy, hot and incredibly satisfying to hear the broken whispers and feel his chest breathing against yours. His hands laid on your ass while he tried to move along with your movements.

“I’m close-!” you whimpered into his ear. “So close!”

He only nodded. One of his hands left your ass and wandered between your hastily moving bodies, finding your clit instantly. That made you actually cry out and speed up once more. The peak was so close, you could feel it, right there, right there _, right there_ -!

“Yamato!” With a shout, you came. Burying your face in his hair, you continued to move sluggishly above him, while the brunet chased his own orgasm. It didn’t take him long and with a deep, guttural groan, he followed you over the cliff, his hot breath crashing into your chest as he leaned his forehead into your upper sternum, all the while his dick pumped his cum into the condom.

 

For some minutes, you stayed in the exact same position. The man was sitting on the bed, head buried in your chest, while you were kneeling over his lap, the softening cock still buried in your core. Chest to chest, trying to catch your breath, you finally kissed his temple before giggling weakly. “That was… really intense.”

“Mhmmm…” He nosed your sternum.

Carefully, you threaded your fingers into the brown mop of locks and started to lowly hum, to what the man sighed audibly and slacked against you.

“What?” you asked.

He chuckled. “It’s just… Oh man.”

“It was strange in the beginning. Yeah.”

“And why was that?” He rose his head and his black eyes were squinted in a little pout. “Why do I make up a name and you get to keep yours?”

“Sorry for that. I thought hearing my name would calm you a little bit, _Tenzo_.”

Yamato snorted out. “At least you didn’t scream that name when you came for me. I would’ve been a tiny bit jealous.”

“Not as jealous as me if you would’ve said the name of another woman, hun.”

“Never.” His hands laid upon your hips to gently guide you off of his lap and while you got comfortable on the cushions, you watched how Yamato stretched for a moment and went for the ensuite bathroom to get rid of the condom. A few seconds later, the sturdy-built man came back and climbed into the bed, quickly making sure you were also covered by the fluffy blanket. “You know you’re the most important woman in my life, (Y/N).”

Pleased, you snuggled into Yamato’s wide chest. His thick arms wrapped around you and dragged you close, like they had done night for night over the last decade. “I know,” you kissed his sternum and enjoyed the innocent drag of naked skin over naked skin, “And you’re my most beloved husband. Happy anniversary, Yamato.”

His warm voice grumbled pleasantly low in your ears and you just had to smile before you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You woke up to a soft curse, hissed through teeth and obviously meant to be silent, but still not silent enough. A few times, you blinked in confusion, before looking up to Yamato, who sat leaning against the headboard in your shared bed, the blankets pooling in his lap and the simple, golden ring again slung around his left ring finger.

“Good morning,” you mumbled hoarsely.

Yamato smiled at you, before shaking his head. In his other hand was his cellphone which he lowered to his lap when he bent over to kiss your crown. “Morning. Sorry for waking you up.”

“No worries. What’s making you curse on this beautiful, lazy day?”

He gestured to his phone. “This.” Yamato turned the screen so that you could read the messages blinking there, together with a photo of the same pretentious bar you visited just yesterday, of two lovebirds nearly jumping each other while sitting at the bar.

_Senpai: Saw this yesterday._

_Pretty interesting, right?_

_I like the casual open petting here._

_Yamato: SENPAI_

_Please! Where did you get that photo??_

_Senpai: Had a blind date and saw you two._

_Happy anniversary btw_

_I would give you something for seven whole years, but seeing you two enjoy yourselves just fine…_

_Is the dinner invitation still up?_

“Whoops.” With a little laugh, you buried your face in Yamato’s ripped waist, while he buried his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment and pure ashamed consciousness. “That was unlucky.”

“Just my kind of luck,” he mumbled, muffled by his hands, “To give more ammunition into the hands of my senpai who loves to tease me.”

“Well, next time we just have to make sure that no one takes a photo.” His waist rippled when your lips moved against the bare skin. Out of a cheeky instinct, you kissed the sensitive skin there, mouthed him until your husband squirmed. “Now, come. Stop worrying. Yesterday was great and a great idea to get into a little roleplay, even though we had trouble to stay in our roles. I liked it, you liked it and if Kakashi dares to say anything about it, then we will only serve him fried food. Tell him that.”

 

His ears were still bright red, but at least, Yamato nodded slightly, while his fingers flew over the screen. With a groan, he dropped the phone again on the nightstand, only to groan once more and hurdle himself into the blanket.

“Hun…” You tried to pry the blanket away from him, but it was useless. “Darling. My hero, the love of my life, my gorgeous stallion… Don’t mind it.”

“He will tease me to no ends.” Yamato grumbled back.

“And I will join him if you don’t get yourself together and act more like you regret yesterday.” You puffed your cheeks out. “Because personally, I liked Tenzo a lot. He was definitely worth my time and I would love to see him again. So…”

While you spoke, you had left your hands drift underneath his part of the blanket. Teasingly, you rimmed with your index finger his belly button, drew the lines of his abs just like yesterday, but this time with the promise of lazy morning sex on the horizon. “So… Would you do me the favor and look me into the eyes when I go down on you? I love how you blush when I do that.”

Needless to say, Yamato came out of his little cave, looking you in the eyes when you slid beneath the blanket and groaning when you found your already half-hard goal. There was so much love in his face, so much care and devotion, that you couldn’t help yourself but to smile at your husband before taking his dick into your mouth.

“I love you, Yamato.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I please request a nsfw one shot where Tenzo and the reader have been in a relationship for a long time and they are complete dorks that want to 'spice' things up in bed and role-play that they're strangers and they actually go out and meet up in a bar and Tenzo flirts and hits on them and takes them home for a 'one night stand'. Bonus points if someone they know is a witness of their shenanigans at the bar and the couple is blissfully unaware."


End file.
